No Matter What It Takes!
by KidHeart4
Summary: A continuation of Duke and Lis's stories with the Mighty Ducks. A shadow from Lis's forgotten past comes for Lis and reveals the truth about her demon like self, and then tries to take her away. Can Duke and the team help their teammate?


-1No Matter What It Takes!

By: KidHeart4

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney's the Mighty Ducks or any of its characters. I do own Lis though.

Told by Duke and Lis L'Orange

"DUKE!" I heard her scream; but it was already done.

The shot hit me directly in the chest. Opening a deep wound that began to bleed heavily. My hand quickly went to the wound, trying to stop the spilling blood in vain. I then felt myself falling back, unable to stand anymore as I collapsed into her open arms.

Then she gently and slowly cradled my fallen form close to her, not noticing the danger coming our way.

Fortunately Wildwing had seen the attack and came to shield us. Our leader called to Tanya to come help me.

I knew Lis was crying as she held me. Before I looked up at her I knew. Her body had been shaking slightly.

"Duke hang on!" She pleaded.

No matter how much pain I was in, I forced a smile on my face when I looked up at her. It took more energy to lift a single hand to rest against her tear streaked face. Trying to brush away her tears as they flowed freely from her beautiful eyes.

"Don't cry sweetheart," I begged her softly, "I'll be okay."

Then I allowed my hand to fall as I passed out in her arms.

"Duke!" I cried desperately when he sank deeper into my hold.

By now Tanya and Grin had come to help bring Duke to the Migrator, while our leader called everyone else to retreat. Grin carefully lifted up Duke and carried him to a cot inside the Migrator. While Mallory helped me get to the vehicle safely.

Once we were all inside, Wildwing took the wheel in Duke's place, who had driven us to the emergency we had answered to. Tanya tended to Duke's injury. Mallory and Nosedive stood by me to comfort me. And Grin stood ready to restrain Duke if he needed to be as usual when his injuries were being tended to.

Duke lay in a cot. His legs elevated as much as possible. Blankets from the emergency cabinet gathered over his trembling form.

"He's going into shock!" Tanya exclaimed when she saw his body shaking violently.

My heart leapt to my throat as I watched him, fearing for his life. Yet I couldn't touch him, so Mallory and Dive had to restrain me a bit. Holding me as I tried not to fall apart.

"It'll be okay Lis," Mallory told me gently, "he won't give up on you."

Moments later we arrived at the Pond. Duke was quickly brought to the infirmary; while I was forced to wait in the main room. Nosedive and Mallory stayed at each side of me. Wildwing also stayed close by. While Grin helped Tanya with Duke.

I held my head in my hands, trying hard not to break down as I sat between two of my friends. They knew I was scared, each with a hand on a shoulder to comfort me.

"Don't worry Lis; Duke's pulled through in worse conditions than this," Wildwing assured from his post at the infirmary door.

All was silent for a while until I answered shakily, "This happened because of me!"

"Lis-"

"If he didn't have to protect me, Duke wouldn't get hurt like this!" I snapped.

"Lis, he protects you because he loves you," Mallory told me in a kind tone, "Duke didn't want to lose him."

"But now I might lose him!" I yelled, feeling an emptiness that made me sick and scared, "I can't…"

With that I broke down crying before I could finish speaking. The very thought of never seeing him again shattered my heart. To never see his smile, mischievous, charming, or kind; to never hear his voice again; to never feel his arms around me again; to never be around him again; and to never be able to love him again.

"Lis, don't cry," Nosedive said, but it was no use.

I was alone in a space of complete darkness. Voices called to me that I couldn't recognize for some reason. Was I dying?

No, I couldn't give up on Lis. She needed me with her.

So I walked towards the voices, hoping it was the right way.

Yet before I could reach them, a cage slammed down over me. Keeping me form going further.

A low voice then began to laugh. The voice of a ghostly old man, deep and drenched in a wicked tone, "You won't save her boy!"

He was hidden in a shadowed cloak with decaying hands of black bone and rotted flesh. I didn't know who he was; but I knew that he was the one who had shot at Lis earlier. I had seen him and had protected her from the unknown danger.

"What do you want?" I demanded in a low growl.

"I want that demon wife of yours," he said as one hand of his formed into a fist.

"She's not a demon!" I snapped, losing my temper.

The cloaked figure laughed again, his tone cruel, "You don't know anything about that girl, her life before meeting you was very different; but now she'll be revealed at last."

"What are ya talkin' about?" I demanded.

"You fool, haven't you ever noticed her ability to heal quickly? That's only the beginning of her powers," he hissed.

"Powers?"

He nodded, "Yes, the very reason Earthlings abandoned her as they did. They feared her and drove her away until she left. When she lost her memory, her powers went into a deep sleeping state; but now its only a matter of time."

"You're not gonna take her!" I yelled when I noticed the sick pleasure in his voice.

"What will you do about it: He enquired mockingly, "You're a dead man, or will be shortly."

"No!" I shouted, "I won't give up on Lis! I promised her!"

Yet he only faded away, leaving me to die in that cage. However, I had other plans. Lis's life was possibly at risk; I couldn't die now. I had to save her. Powers or no powers, she was still Lis. My wife, and I still loved her.

So I quickly started on my escape. Trying to get back to her.

I had been allowed to sit at Duke's side now. Tanya had stopped him from going into shock and had asked me to donate just enough blood to help him.

The warmth of his hand had returned, showing that he was fighting to live. His breathing that had calmed, and he no longer trembled.   
"Duke," I whispered as I gently kissed his hand.

The others had already seen him and had left to leave me alone with my husband. I felt foolish for crying so much; but I had been so scared. So I hoped they understood.

They knew how I was when Duke was hurt, so they tried hard to comfort me. I smiled a silent thank you.

Then my thoughts returned to concerns for Duke. Praying that he would pull through soon and he would wake up with a charming smile on his face.

"Lis…" I heard his voice murmur.

I looked up startled to find him struggling to wake up.

"Duke?" I asked worriedly as I held his hand still.

Then at last he looked at me. His one dark brown eye weary, yet touched with relief.

"Hey sweetheart," he greeted softly with his charming smile in his Brooklyn accent.

Tears of joy swelled in my eyes and I fought every impulse to throw my arms around him. For he was still hurt and I didn't want to cause him anymore pain.

"I was so scared that I'd lose you," I sobbed.

"I wouldn't give up on ya, my Angel," he whispered.

I saw how frightened she had been, and I wanted to hold her; but I wasn't sure if I was able to. Yet when I tried to sit up, I felt no pain what so ever.

I looked to Lis bewildered. Could it be her powers? Had she healed me without realizing it? I wanted to ask her, but I new that it could hurt her to bring up a past that she couldn't remember.

Lis noticed my revived strength and looked just as confused. Though I saw even more that she wanted to hug me, after not being allowed to touch me since I passed out.

A smile came over me as I opened my arms wide enough to let her in my embrace. She didn't hesitate a secant more and she threw her arms around me, holding me just as tightly.

"Easy Lis," I whispered softly as I stroked my fingers through her soft hair while she cried, "I'm okay baby."

Then I was silent as I held her. Allowing her to cry a little longer.

Soon after, the team came in to visit. Tanya was startled by my impossibly quick recovery. My mortal wound now a simple scratch.

Later on while Lis slept I quietly left the infirmary to talk to the others.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Duke? You should be in bed," Tanya scolded.

"I'm fine Tanya," I insisted as I sat down on one of the sofas.

"Is something wrong Duke?" Wildwing asked with growing concern.

I nodded, remembering what I had come to talk about with them. If I was going to protect Lis, I would need their help.

"Lis is in danger," I finally told them.

"What? How?" Nosedive exclaimed.

I explained to them about my dream. Telling them of Lis's powers and the shadow tracking her down.

"That's why you were able to heal so fast, she must have awakened a part of her power to save you," Tanya realized.

I nodded, "She was really scared."

They agreed silently.

"We have to protect her from him," I then said quietly.

Now they nodded.

"Don't worry Duke; she's not only your wife, she's also our dear friend," Mallory reminded, "we'll all keep her safe."

"No matter what it takes," Nosedive agreed.

I looked to each of them with a thankful expression. Knowing that they would help me to save Lis. We were a team and almost like a family that Lis and I couldn't remember ever having before.

Just then we heard a scream shatter the silence around us. I was the first to jump up and run to Lis, with the team close behind me.

I ran into find Lis on the floor, her body wrapped in chains. Her uniform was torn up, and it was stained with her blood. She lay there motionless with the cloaked figure approaching her slowly, snickering at her pain.

"Get away from her!" I shouted as I drew my saber and ran over to Lis's still form.

"If you wish to live boy, get out of my way!" I hissed.

"You're not takin' her!" I growled, standing my ground.

Now we were all standing ready to protect our teammate. I motioned for Tanya to check on Lis to make sure she wasn't badly injured.

"You're all fools!" The shadow said with growing anger, "Why protect a monster? That creature isn't worth anything!"

"She's not a monster or a creature, she's our friend and teammate!" Wildwing yelled in Lis's defense.

"Her powers must be taken from her before they awaken," the figure insisted.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I am Cain, the only one who can destroy that demon before she awakens! Now let me have her!"

"Forget it creep!" Dive shouted.

No one knew that I had woken up by now. Tanya hadn't been able to reach me yet. So none of them knew that I had heard them. That I was a demon with powers and that the team wouldn't give me up to Cain.

I lay there frightened until I looked up at Duke without moving my head. He was looking over his shoulder at me. Smiling briefly when he saw that I was awake. Then he turned back to the cloaked figure, not letting him know that I was awake.

"Fine, keep the demon for a little longer; but soon you'll beg me take her away."

With that Cain vanished.

Relieved sighs passed through the room before Duke turned back to me. Kneeling down, gently touching my shivering hand.

"Its okay sweetheart, you're safe," he told me.

I slowly pushed myself up to a sitting position. Then he carefully took me into his strong embrace.

"I'm scared," I admitted shakily.

"I know ya are Lis," he said softly, "but we're gonna protect ya."

"That's right girly-girl, we're gonna stay a team no matter what it takes!" Nosedive assured.

I nodded, failing to hide the uncertainty I felt. Would I really end up hurting them? Was I truly a monster? I was more afraid for them than I was for myself.

Not only that, but I had once again put my loved ones in danger only to protect me. The feeling of losing Duke increased with even greater pain.

"I'm scared," I repeated.

Then Duke held me even tighter.

"Everythin's gonna be okay Angel," he promised as he kissed the top of my head.

A few quiet days passed by peacefully after that. Cain didn't haunt me and I was safe with the team. Yet I couldn't help but wonder how much longer that would last.

I also tried to remember my darkened past, forced away in my head. Duke would ask me questions until I couldn't go on anymore. He was reluctant to do this, for it did hurt me; but there was no other way. I needed to remember so I could protect them, before Cain was proven right.

"Please Duke," I asked him again later one day.

"Lis, I hate doin' this," he repeated, "I can't stand ta see ya hurt an' scared like that."

"Duke, it's the only way," I told him as I ventured a hand to the new scar on his chest, "I don't want to lose you, especially when I may be the one to hurt you."

"Lis," he said in a rough toned warning, yet he then gave in," alright."

Then we sat on our bed, kneeling as I held one of her hands. Ready to pull her into my arms if something happened. So far this had ended in her screaming in a terrified voice and her heart would start to ache.

"Alright," I sighed as we started, "What is your name?"

"Lis…Lisbeth."

"Where are ya from?"

"Earth."

"Do ya have any family?"

"I don't know."

"Think harder, who is your family?"

She was quiet then before answering me again, "I have brothers…and two sisters….but I don't know their names."

This startled me, but I couldn't stop.

"Why did ya leave Earth?"

"I was an outcast."

"Why were ya an outcast?"

"Humans feared me; I-I had powers that hurt others even though I didn't mean to…"

"Why do ya have those powers?"

"I was born with them."

"Who is Cain?"

"A sorcerer who wants my powers and to destroy me."

We had never gotten this far before. Was she finally remembering everything? I was amazed and worried all at once.

"Has he ever caught you before?"

Lis fell silent, and I grew worried. Did she remember something more? I held her hand ready while her other hand rested on my chest.

"Yes he did," she finally answered, "when I was fifteen."

"A year ago," I thought to myself.

"He captured me," she continued," and he took me to a dark place. I couldn't get out. He kept changing me…."

"Changing you?"

"Into different animals, and he would torture me. Telling me I was a demon and talking about my wings."

"Wings?"

"My wings couldn't come out, but I needed them to. They could have saved me; but I didn't love anyone yet, so they couldn't come out yet."  
When I looked into her eyes, I found an empty gray instead of her gorgeous mixture of sapphire blue, forest green, and golden yellow. As though she were in a trance.

"Lis?" I asked with growing concern.

"Let me go!" She shouted suddenly, trying to pull away.  
It was now that I noticed her hand growing warm against my chest.

"Lis!" I called to her again, grasping her shoulders just enough to wake her,

Now both hands grew hot against me.

"Duke!" She screamed in pure horror as she fought against my strength.

It was as though she couldn't see or hear me at all.

"Lis, its me Angel!" I shouted, "I'm right here!"

Just then her closed eyes opened to reveal her normal colors. She quickly pulled her hands away before they reopened the wound that had nearly killed me. Diminishing the scorching heat that had burned my shirt slightly.

Then she looked up at me, fear in her eyes. Trying to calm her breathing and keeping her hands away from me and closed together near her own chest.

"Lis," I said gently.

"Duke," she gasped as she looked at me chest, "I almost killed you."

Tears swelled her eyes as she tried to get up and away from me; but I grabbed her and pulled her close to me. Holding her against me, keeping her from running away from me. Showing her that I wasn't afraid of her and upset with her.

Then she too held me tight, trusting herself to hold me in fear of nearly losing me. There we stayed, as though trying to make sure we couldn't be broken apart. Telling the world that nothing could tare us away from each other.

"Do you remember now?" I enquired slowly moments later.

I felt her nod her head against me.

After that I just held her close to me for a little bit longer. Hoping that she would be alright. For it was clear that we were both frightened of losing one another.

A few more days passed by and we noticed Lis rapidly changing. She wouldn't talk with us and she wouldn't stay in the same room. Even I couldn't get anywhere close to her. She now slept in her old room and she wouldn't let me inside with her. I couldn't even break in to check on her, as though she was blocking me from getting close to her.

One night, before she could retreat to her room, I managed to grab her by the arm. Stopping her in her tracks. She glared at me with a dark expression that nearly made me let her go. Though I remembered why I was there with her.

"Lis, why are ya avoidin' us? What's goin' on!" I demanded, not giving in to her vicious looks towards me.

"Let me go Duke!" She ordered in a low growl.

"No, not until ya tell me what's wrong! We're your friends and ya keep leavin' us in the dark! Are ya letting' Cain prove he was right? I thought ya were stronger than that sweetheart!" I yelled, trying to get through to her.

Yet she only tried to pull away from me again, "Let go!"

"No Lis! I love ya remember! So I'm not letting' ya go until ya at least tell me what's goin' on! No matter what it is I won't turn away from ya!" I promised her, but it was no use.

Just then she struck me across the face. Her nails seeming like razor sharp claws as they dug into my skin a little. Scratching me dangerously close to my left eye, nearly blinding me. It stung, but what really hurt, was that Lis had just reminded me of Christina. My ex-wife, who had thrown out my heart, returned in the form of Lis. Not caring about how I felt when I was only trying to help her.

Yet the big difference was when I turned back to Lis to ask her why, she looked up at me with widened eyes of her own shock. As though she couldn't believe what she had done herself. Had she meant to hit me? Looking at her now, I didn't think that she did.

I smiled gently through the pain as I gazed down at her and asked softly, "Lis, what's goin' on sweetheart/ Why did ya hurt me like that? Did I do something' wrong?"

The young girl shook her head speechlessly. Her eyes filled with confusion, fear, and disbelief.

Then she whispered quickly before running away from me, "I'm sorry Duke!"

"Lis!" I called after her, but she wouldn't come back.

So I followed her to her room. Finding it locked once again; but instead of silence, I heard Lis's crying through the door this time. Her words heart breaking as she sobbed, "I don't want to hurt any one! I don't want to lose them! Please! Duke…."

I tried to get the door to open, but it remained shut tight. I couldn't get in to comfort her.

"Lis…" I murmured quietly to the door, resting a hand on the metal surface and listening for a little bit longer.

Yet now nothing else was said. Lis only wept silently, not knowing what to do. If only she would let me in, then she would know I was still there for her. Though that was how scared she was. She wouldn't let me close to her anymore, or she would risk hurting me again.

Though I did stay close by our room. Listening carefully in case she left her room. Then I would be able to talk to her. Yet she didn't come out.

However, I did hear something much later that night. Lis was talking to someone now. Cain!

I got up and ran to her door, trying harder to get it open. My saber ready to be drawn once I got in. Yet when I did finally get in, it was because her barrier was gone; and so was Lis.

"Lis!" I hollered in vain.

Cain had taken her away.

I was in a cage when Cain approached me. Tears blinded my vision as I looked up at the shadow.

"At last you are mine again," he snickered.

I only looked at the cell's dirty ground. Remembering the pain I endured in the past. The transformation spells, the whips, the chains, everything came back to me. Fear filled my heart and sorrow drowned it. This time, Duke wouldn't save me. I had done this to protect him, and to protect my friends. When I hurt him before, it showed that Cain was right. I was a monstrous demon that had to be destroyed, before I destroyed all those that I loved. This was my reward as an outcast, to end up alone in the end after all; no matter how much Duke had tried to save me from this dark fate.

"This time you won't escape," he then added.

I nodded reluctantly.

"Though just to make sure," he laughed cruelly while waving his hand over me, "you remember my spells don't you?"

I nodded again, knowing what he was about to do very well. It sickened me; yet I didn't dare resist.

Then he laughed again while waving his hand over my head, speaking his spell, "A long snout and a short curly tail. Long, pointed ears. Hands and feet changed to cloven hooves so you can fall down and walk on all fours. Your body now rounded and pink and bristled. Your crying changed to squealing and oinking. You'll make a fine, fat pig!"

Tears fell from my eyes before I transformed at last.

It wasn't long before we got in contact with Borg to transport us to Cain's lair. I also had taken the Star Sword from its shelf with our souvenirs.

Once there we found Cain standing in front of a small pen. Laughing as he looked at the hidden animal inside.

"Where's Lis?" I demanded, unafraid of the shadow, "Let her go!"

"No, she came her on her own," she told us, "to protect all of you!"

"We know that!" Mallory yelled, "but now we're here to get her back!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Cain only laughed, revealing Lis's changed form, "Why bother saving a swine?"

Yet when I looked to her, I didn't see an animal; nor did I see a demon. Instead, I saw Lis, crying into her shaking hands. Frightened and feeling so alone as she trembled in the dark cage she was in. It broke my heart.

"We're comin' Lis," I assured her in a soft whisper.

Just then Cain laughed with a hand waving over Lis. A light draining from her until she collapsed as herself once again. Her body changed back as she fell to the ground.

"Lis!" I cried with my heart leaping to my throat when she didn't move afterwards.

"Now her powers are mine!" He announced proudly in a bellowing voice, "and she is slowly dying. At last the demon will be no more!"

"NO!" I yelled as I looked back at Lis's motionless form.

"You won't get away with this!" Nosedive snapped.

With that a fight broke out between us and Cain.

"Duke, get to Lis, we'll hold him off as much as we can!" Wildwing ordered.

I nodded without an argument and quickly headed towards my wife, praying that she wasn't dead. Hoping I could still save her. Running to her with my heart aching in my chest with fear. Lifting her into my arms carefully.

"Lis!" I pleaded softly, "Lis wake up! Come on sweetheart!"

Relief came to me when she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Duke?" She asked in a very weak voice.

"I'm right here sweetheart," I assured her softly, brushing a little blood off of her face gently.

Tears swelled her eyes as she lifted one of her hands to carefully brush her fingers over the scratches she had given me. Her hand shaking as she touched my face, "I'm sorry Duke…I just wanted to protect you…all of you."

I smiled softly, "Its okay Lis, we know that. But ya didn't have ta do this alone. We're a team remember?"

She tried to nod, but she ended up crying instead, "Yes; but I'm a demon. I hurt you, Duke. I didn't mean to, but I don't know what happened. I do love you Duke, I do."

I then held her close as she sobbed into my chest. Holding her tightly to let her know that I would never let her go again. Proving to her that I still loved her.

"I know that sweetheart, an' I love ya too."

Just then Cain laughed, turning to us, "You're a fool to love a monster like her. Look at what she has caused for all of your friends!"

Terror filled both of our hearts when we saw our friends all lying on the ground injured badly. Unconscious and motionless.

"No!" Lis cried as she clung to me in fear.

"Now its his turn," Cain snickered as he raised a hand of dark power towards me.

"No! Please, leave him alone!" Lis begged through her tears, "You have my powers! Now leave all of them alone!"

Yet he wouldn't stop.

Then it all happened so fast after that. The energy came towards me. Lis pulled me back as she shielded me. Her hold on me pulling my head just below her collar bone. Her back to Cain's attack. Refusing to let me go no matter how much I tried to break free to protect her.

"LIS!" I cried out as a white light engulfed us.

I found myself on the roof of the Pond when I awoke. I was surprised to be alive. We were all alive and all of our wounds were healed. The team lay sprawled out across the flat area of our roof. Wildwing, Nosedive, Mallory, Tanya, Grin, myself, and…Lis?

I jumped up fearfully, sitting up now as I scanned the area around me. My heart didn't ease until I looked behind me.

There she was…Lis. Lying on the ground beside me. Her eyes closed and her body tired.

"What in the world?" I heard Dive ask as he woke up.

I turned back to them, relieved to see they were alive and unharmed.

"Last I remembered, we were fighting Cain," Tanya said in bewilderment.

"So what happened?" Grin enquired.

Now we all turned to Lis, and the entire team found what I had already known her to have.

A pair of gorgeous white, angelic wings attached to Lis's back. Covering her weary body as she lay there.

It was only moments before I ventured out a gentle hand to touch the soft white feathers. My hand shaking slightly, afraid to tare them even a little and cause her pain. The wings of an Angel were very fragile and delicate, and I didn't want to hurt her. So I tried to be as careful as I possibly could.

"I knew ya were an Angel," I said softly.

At that moment she awakened, opening her beautiful eyes to look up at me. As though awakened by my touch.

"Duke," she spoke in such a quiet, yet clear tone.

I smiled as she sat up slowly, embracing me as I embraced her.

"Thank Heaven you're alright," I sighed.

Then everyone remained quiet for a few moments before Dive asked, "Um, I'd hate to end this sweet moment here, but…what the heck happened here!"

"Yeah Lis, where's Cain?" Wildwing enquired.

"And how did we all get back here?" Mallory added.

"Cain is locked away for now, I sealed him away when my powers returned to me," Lis told us.

"When did they-?"

"When my life was in danger," I realized out loud while looking at Lis, interrupting Tanya.

Lis nodded, "When they came back to me, I used a lot of energy to send him away, at least until we are all strong enough to win against him; then I brought us here as his lair vanished, after I healed all of you with what energy was left to me. Then I passed out."

"But, I don't get it," Dive said, "He kept calling you a demon; even though you have angel wings?"

"To someone dark like Cain, an angel would be a demon," Grin explained for the tired Lis in my arms.

She had now begun to lean against me, trying to regain her strength without alarming us. It had taken a lot out of her to save us, yet I knew she wouldn't have allowed us to be taken from her. That was why she awakened her powers. To protect us, her friends and family.

Now everyone was quiet again for a little while. Each of us looking at her wings as they vanished for now until she needed them again.

Then I found myself asking, "Lis, a few days ago, ya said that your wings wouldn't come out until ya loved someone….I don't understand?"

I saw Lis smile wearily as she answered me, "When Cain captured me a year ago, I learned of my true power as the Angel you all saw a moment ago; yet I couldn't use that gift until I fell in love. This time I had you with me Duke, and I was able to save you from death with my wings. The power he tried to attack you with would have killed you, even if they were originally mine; but I was able to save you."

"So, our love is what allowed your wings to be free now?" I enquired in surprise.

She nodded silently with a growing smile of compassion as she looked at me.

"You saved all of us Lis," Wildwing then said proudly, "even though using that much power could have killed you."

"Why Lis?" Mallory then asked.

I smiled as I answered my friends in a weary voice, "Even if I have a family out there somewhere, you guys are all I've got. And I'm tired of putting all of you in danger. I wasn't going to lose anyone! I wasn't going to end up alone again! I love all of you, you're my family."

After, I looked up at Duke, who smiled back at me and held me tighter.

Then my thief said aloud to everyone, "I knew ya were an Angel."

With that Duke helped me up. Supporting me as I clung to him just as everyone gathered around us hastily. All of us sharing a team group hug once again, whether it was cool or not. Tears swelling my eyes as they gathered around us.

We were all just happy to be alive and to still be a team. And at that same moment we promised, that no matter what the future brought for us, good or bad, we would fight through it. We would win and we would always stay together…As a team…as friends…as a family….No Matter What It Takes!

_The End…For Now…_


End file.
